Deathly Heroes: Angel's Demigod
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: So, another member of the Snape clan mysteriously shows up - at Camp Half-Blood. Without any kind of battle training, he's thrust into trouble after trouble, and he has no idea how to even cast a proper spell. Can he fulfill both his demigod and his wizard prophecies, or will his supposed incompetence get in the way?
1. Leaving the Lotus Casino

?: So you know how everyone just wants to be special? Well, if you're reading this and you desperately want to be special, I'm telling you now: it's not fun. At all. Take it from the expert. RabidOrochimaruOtaku only owns me, and my family on my mom's side, with the exception of my mom's brother, and their parents. Oh, and anyone else who's supposedly from other worlds. But that's beside the point. You want to be special? Pah, being special is a load of rubbish. Grass is always greener on the other side and all that, but I'll let you decide if you really want to still be special after you hear my story. I'm just letting RabidOrochimaruOtaku telling it because it seems like the right thing to do since she's telling everyone else's stories. Oh, you want my name? Eh, you'll get it. Hint: I'm the kid in this part.

RabidOrochimaruOtaku: Thank you, little Demigod, and I shall tell it from my perspective from here. Enjoy!

* * *

"My lord," a servant in a fancy tuxedo bowed deeply. "How can I be of service to you?"

"it is time to get my son," the leader said from his throne, looking at his cloaks. "He will help to fulfill a prophecy for us, and he is also needed to fulfill one for his mother's family. Go, but to not alert him to his lineage. The consequences will be dire if you do."

"Yes, my lord," the servant bowed before leaving the throne room.

"So, another step-child," the woman said entering the room with a glare. "How old is this one?"

"Age will not effect him," the man smiled evilly, "He is immune, he's been in the Lotus Casino."

"Pah! As were Nico and Bianca DiAngelo!" she scoffed. "Who is he? Where is his mother?"

"She's an angel," he said, and the woman stared at him as though he'd gone as mad as Dionysus or the Mad Hatter. "She is. Ask Palutena if you don't believe me."

"That useless dimwit? She lets _humans _into her angel ranks!" the woman scoffed before thunder was heard outside. "It's true!"

"Palutena has more of a heart than you do, at least," he argued. "Even Hera has more of a heart than you do, and I mean that in a good way for her."

"Sure you do!" she yelled angrily, "You're just so obsessed with cheating on me that you don't ever care about me except when I'm in the same room as you!"

"that's a lie," he hissed angrily, his eyes flaring and thunder echoed outside. "It is the Winter Solstice, we must get to Olympus."

"Jackass," she snapped as he vanished into the flames. "You are one, and you know it! Get back here! I'm not through with you!"

"You're late," Demeter snapped, and he glared at her. "You need to eat more corn and oats."

"Demeter, shut up," he growled, and the other males in the semi-circle agreed with him. "finally we men can agree on something."

"Indeed," Dionysus scowled. "So, who's this new little Demigod who's coming out of the Lotus Casino?"

"You'll see," the man sneered as he watched his servant and his child leave the Lotus Casino.

Daemon looked at the letter in his hands, the one he'd held onto since he was in diapers. It had been from his mother, explaining why she couldn't keep him, and that she still loved him even though she'd been forced to leave him behind in America for his cousins or their relatives to look after. He had, indeed, been looked after by relatives – by being bounced from relative to relative week to week. He had no idea his father and his siblings were such studs to sleep with this many women, or that his father's sisters were this insane to produce so many children, or that there were so many of them. He snuck another peek at the letter as he sat beside his father's lawyer on the bus after leaving a place called the "Lotus Casino".

_My dearest Daemon,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm no longer with you. Please know that I love you, and I cherish you with all my heart, and that it is because I do so that I must give you up. I am destined to serve a goddess, of this I am sure, but I do not know which one. You will know me when you meet me one day, my child, but until that day comes, I leave you in the care of the parents of your cousins through your father. _

_Daemon, please know that I only do this to protect you. You are a part of a prophecy, I know it, and as am I, as is our entire Snape family. It puts us all in danger, and so we must forever separate until it is time to fulfill our prophecies and save the world from certain doom in Europe._

_Trust your father's lawyers, my son, they will protect you. They will take you to someone who will take you to a summer camp that your father wishes for you to go to. You will be met by a different protector, and possibly one of your cousins. Please, whatever you do, don't go into battle until you reach the camp, and if you do, it must only be as a last-ditch effort for survival should your protectors fail you. I wish I could entrust a weapon to you, but alas, I cannot, as I am not what you are._

_You are a special child, in more ways than one. Please know that I have loved you, ever since I first realized I was pregnant with you. Please remember that you are not the only one who is being raised like this, and that there are others in the Snape family who will have it just as bad or worse. One I know will go to an orphanage for sure, I know your cousin is likely to be abused by her mother if Voldemort (don't say this name!) gets his way. Whatever you do, don't say the name "Voldemort" – it is a taboo, and it will very likely put our entire family at risk. _

_Not a day goes by that I won't think of you, my dearest son._

_With all my love,_

_S.E.S._

"Mister," the child, Daemon, said looking at the lawyer, who looked down at him in return with a raised and amused eyebrow. "What did mother mean when she said our family was in danger?"

"Kid, your family on your dad's side is trouble magnets," he laughed, "Especially the more wild ones who are as rash as the sea or skies."

"Oh," he said, looking at the letter. "But what about mother's family?"

"Prophecies are dangerous things, kid," he said darkly, "Many people have died with people trying to prevent them from happening. Take Lily and James Potter for example – they died protecting their son Harry from a wizard by the name of Voldemort. Why did he attack them? Because he got wind of a prophecy that he interpreted their son to be the one to fulfill. Thus, he created a self-fulfilling prophecy, the worst kind if I do say so myself… simply no fun in those at all."

"What if I can't do anything right?" he asked worriedly, and the "man" rolled his eyes.

"You're your father's child, I doubt you'll have that problem," he said before noticing his target. "Ah, here we go, one of your cousins and their protector."

"Huh?" Daemon said as his father's "lawyer" put his hand on the girl's back.

"Hello, Annabeth Chase," he grinned madly, "You've got another new camper to return. We wouldn't want his father to be angered, now _would we_?"

The girl paled before she slowly turned around to face them.

* * *

So, which god do you think is Daemon's parent?


	2. Getting Going

Daemon: Still think my life's a dream trip? Think again. it's about to get worse. _Lots _worse. Just watch and you'll see. R.O.O. still doesn't own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter serieses.

* * *

Daemon looked at the older girl, and gasped. Her eyes were a deep gray, but held wisdom beyond her years within them. Her hair was blonde, and she wielded a gold-looking knife, with a Yankees cap at her hip tucked into her belt.

"You," she stammered, her blood pumping. "What do you want?"

"Oh, it's not what I want," he sneered, "It's what the bosses want."

"Which is…?" she asked, and he stepped aside to reveal Daemon.

"Daemon, Annabeth Chase. She'll be your guide and protector from here on out until you can get to camp. There's two rules to travel for you, Daemon, but I'm sure your uncles will forgive a few trespasses until you figure out your lineage," he shrugged, and Daemon stared in confusion. "Relax, I'll be watching the whole way in case she fails and I'll step in if I need to. Annabeth Chase, you are to take Daemon to the camp, with no pit stops on a trip for your little boyfriend. Got it?"

"Direct orders from the big bosses?" she verified, and he nodded.

"All twelve or so of them," he sneered, and her eyes widened and she gulped in fear. "So don't screw up like the last time."

"don't you _dare _bring Thalia into this!" she snarled, and he laughed at her. "Fine! Daemon, we're leaving!"

"But," he stammered, "but we don't have anywhere to stay!"

"we make it up as we go," she rolled her eyes, and a group of girls charged into the area. "Well, speak of the devil. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Thalia!"

"Annabeth!" a girl yelled and ran up to them. Daemon, ten, sized up the fifteen-year old girl.

She was blonde as well, and she looked like one of the punk girls from the hotel, only she wielded a bow and arrow.

"What's up, wise-girl? Who's this half-pint?" she asked, and Annabeth shrugged.

"Don't know. One of our cousins. I got an order from the twelve," she said, and Thalia whistled lowly.

"Wow, from all twelve? Man, that's madness," she said shaking her head. "Are you sure it's from all twelve?"

"the kid seems safe to me," Annabeth shrugged as the other girls were looking at Daemon in disgust, who was confused at what he was doing wrong. "Hey, Daemon, ignore them! They hate boys!"

"Artemis' hunters," he murmured, and then turned to her. "At least, that's what they seem like to me. in the legends, Artemis' hunters hated all boys, no matter how old or young they were, and were also sworn to remain maidens their entire lives as they hunted for her."

"You figure out his parent?" Thalia whispered, and Annabeth shook her head.

"No, not a clue, I just met him," she whispered back, and Thalia ran up to the leader of the group and asked a few questions.

"NO!" the leader roared, before a helicopter appeared and a young girl of about twelve appeared. "My Lady, Thalia wants to-!"

"I know," she said firmly, "I'm afraid I can't grant this permission, Thalia. You are needed with the others. However, I can promise that a friend will be here soon to help you, young Demigod."

"Wait, demigod – like half-human, half-greek god or goddess from the mythology?" Daemon asked, and she blinked at him. "The Greek Mythology is real?"

"Get him to camp," she ordered Annabeth quickly, who nodded with wide eyes. "We twelve have argued all night over this child and trying to figure out which one he belongs to – we'll figure it out later, though. I just hope he's not another one of my nephews from my idiotic twin…"

"I'd agree, but I don't want a sunburn," Annabeth muttered before yanking on Daemon's arm. "Let's go. Do you have a weapon?"

"N-no," he muttered. "I don't understand… what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you just need to get to camp," she said quickly as she looked around fearfully. "_without _getting trapped by monsters."

"Easier said than done," a voice said, and the duo turned around quickly to find another inside a rainbow.

"Gods, Percy!" she gasped, "Don't do that!"

"New kid?" he asked, and she nodded. "Yeah, Chiron went out saying that there was another child who was also from a descendant of Hecate."

"Wait, like the godess of magic?" Daemon asked, and they nodded. "That's insane! The Greek Gods aren't real!"

Thunder split the sky in that moment, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The ground shook, and Daemon could have sworn he felt the winds pick up and the moon had stopped shining.

"Ah, Daemon," Annabeth said carefully, "I wouldn't say that if I were you. They're real. Percy and I are Demigods."

"Then who're your parents?" he challenged, and glared.

"Mine's Poseidon," Percy said, "And hers is Athena. He's coming to camp, right?"

"Yeah," she said, but then mouthed "don't tell him, he doesn't know anything yet," and Percy's eyes almost widened.

"Right," he nodded. "Grover's on his way now. Chiron wanted to talk to you – something that Mr. D. was rattling off about a wizard or witch coming to camp. I don't know, but the kid's supposed to be another child of the big three."

"Wait, how are you talking through a _rainbow_?" Daemon just realized, and the two other Demigods face-palmed before breaking the connection.

"You'll figure it out once we get there," Annabeth sighed. "In the meantime, try to get as many bad odors on you as you can to cover up your scent. We don't want enemies smelling you."

* * *

Still can't figure it out? You'll see who soon enough.

Review please! Or Hermes will come and snatch your ideas and possibly bring them to me! Eh, I wish.


	3. Headquarters of the Team

Still don't own.

* * *

"So, Demigods are real?" Daemon asked three days later, just outside of New York.

"Yes," Grover confirmed, "and you are one. Didn't your mortal parent ever tell you?"

"I never knew either of my parents," he muttered, and Grover's eyes immediately became filled with sorrow.

"Hey, I'm so sorry," he muttered, "I had no idea. Do you have a namesake, or a momento from one of them to remember them by?"

"My mom," he said, holding his letter tightly. "But all I have from her is a letter. I don't even have a photo of her and dad together, or even a birthday present from either one. It's as if I was almost never in their lives…"

"There's a reason demi-gods are only allowed rare visits with their godly parents," Annabeth said matter-of-factly. "If they remained too long, they'd become mortal, and that would be bad. No, I think we're almost at camp."

"Wahoo! I can't wait for you to see the camp! You're going to love it after getting bounced around from mortal parent to mortal parent after all this time! Who all have you met out of your cousins?"

"Clarisse, Selena, Charles, Nico DiAngelo – who I _swear_ was looking at me as though we were identical twins that were long-lost – the Stoll brothers, some guy named Ethan Nakamura, but he vanished for some weird reason, then there was this weird guy named Ernie, and then there was this girl named Piper who almost got sent to prison, then there was a weirdo named Fred, and… let's see, there was one more…. Oh, who was it? Oh, yeah! A Luke Castellan guy!" Daemon rattled, and then he remembered two others. "Well, then I met Annabeth after my dad's lawyer caught her, and then I kind of got to meet this Percy guy through a rainbow…"

"Oh, so that's who he was talking about!" Grover yelled happily before bleating.

"What the hell?" Daemon asked, and the shadows increased in the room.

"Uh, Daemon, remember that the Greek Gods are real," Annabeth chided. "I don't think Lord Hades likes it when you curse out his realm."

"Oh. Sorry," he said quickly, but the shadows didn't recede. "Gah! I wish the shadows would go away! It scares me half to death! No pun or offense intended to Lord Hades, but seriously! It's creepy…"

"You're scared of shadows?" Grover asked, "Why?"

"My birth mom," Daemon shuddered, "Whenever I try to remember her, all I get is this memory, hazy as if I'm a baby, but she's there. She's standing over me, hiding me inside a place so dark and silencing me somehow, as if with magic. And then… nothing. The night just comes up a blank, and all I know is that I'm terrified, and mom never came to get me. all she left behind for me to remember her was that memory and a note…"

"Oh, man," Grover bleated. "That's rough."

"Don't we all, Grover?" she asked, and he nodded. "Come on, Daemon. Let's get some sleep. we'll be at Manhattan by morning, we can stay with Percy's mom. I'm sure she'll help us out."

"Okay," he mumbled before Annabeth revved up the engine of the 1992 Santa Fe she'd "borrowed" from another Demigod who was an adult, another child of Athena.

"This is madness," Chiron said rubbing his temples. "A wizard, in Camp Half-Blood? Pure madness."

"Hey, Zeus' orders," Dionysus shrugged. "He said the kid had two prophecies to fulfill. Feh, _if _he survives his first quest. The kid doesn't even have a wand, or even any clue who or what he is yet."

"Who is guiding him?" Chiron asked, and the God of Wine smiled like Hades.

"Grover and Annabeth," he replied, and Chiron paled.

"This is bad," he murmured. "Where are they now?"

"About Manhattan," he shrugged. "Headed over to the house of Poseidon's boy."

"Ah, good," Chiron sighed in relief. "Sally will know what to do with them."

"Daemon," Annabeth murmured.

"No, don't wake him," a motherly voice said. "Here, let me."

"Momma?" Daemon murmured half-asleep as the new person picked him up and carried him into their apartment. "Momma?"

"Yo, mom-!" a male said.

"Shh, Percy," the woman scolded gently. "Your cousin's asleep."

"Oh," he murmured, before eyeing the two others. "Hey guys. Nice job getting this close. How many?"

"Surprisingly, none," Grover muttered, and the woman almost dropped Daemon in shock. "I'm serious. The kid has no idea who or what he is. To be honest, it makes it a _lot _easier."

"You can't just keep him in the dark," she protested quietly as she set him on the couch and began to quickly make a bed.

"Sure we can," Annabeth grinned. "But he's scared of the dark. Says it has to do with the one memory of his birth mom, the night she abandoned him."

"What?" she asked in shock, and Daemon's mind went back to that night so very long ago.

He was crying, and she was begging, pleading, not to get hurt. The word "Cruccio" was heard numerous times, and his mother was screaming in pain. He didn't know what was happening, so he cried and cried. He cried so hard he fell asleep. When he woke up, momma was still gone, so he cried some more until he fell asleep again. The cycle continued until finally someone grabbed him and took him outside, pointing a stick at their left arm before a large skull appeared in the stars with a snake coming out of its mouth. He heard yelling, yelling, then he heard his new guardian yelling in pain just like his mother had been. He was gone from that household the next day, and from there, he was bounced from one parent to the next, but it was always for the older children who were stronger and able to fight. He, however, was put in the Lotus Casino at age ten, and was finally removed by his father's lawyer. But the damage was done. He would forever be afraid of the dark.

"What if he's a child of Hades?" Grover bleated, and the woman shushed him as Daemon's mind returned to the present.

"Grover's right though," Percy mused. "That would just be one insane cruel irony if he was."

"Come on, let's get you all in bed," the woman said gently, and the others shuffled off. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow if we're going to tell him who he is and get him to the camp safely."

* * *

Still can't figure it out? You get to in the next chapter.


	4. Camp Half Blood

Still don't own.

* * *

"Morning, all," Paul Blofis yawned, and the two awake Demigods and Satyr were soon astonished at the doorbell.

"Lord Hermes," Percy gaped. "Come in, sir."

"Thank you, Perceus Jackson," he smiled as he walked in. "Sally Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood."

"Lord Hermes," they said quietly, eyeing the room Paul was eating in.

"Ah," he said stealthily. "Well, I presume our newest Demigod recruit is here?"

"I'll get him," Percy beamed, and Sally made a move to stop him to no avail.

Percy gaped at his younger cousin, who seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Momma," he muttered. "Momma, no… no, stop… you're hurting her… MOMMA!"

Percy was startled as Daemon jerked upright, his hands clenching at the sheets below him as tears ran down his face.

"Hey, easy," Percy said carefully. "You're out of there. You're in Manhattan. Lord Hermes wants to talk to you. Or something."

Daemon gulped as he went out to the living room, terrified.

"Ah, Daemon Snape?" Hermes asked, and Daemon nodded. "Good. I've got a few things for you from some of the others…"

"The other Lords and Ladies, you mean?" he asked warily, and Hermes nodded.

"You're smart," he grinned, "I'd almost have thought you were Athena's, if your mother weren't the mortal one. Here, I need you to sign here so I can give it all to you."

"Yes, sir," Daemon said as he quickly signed, only noticing what the pen was after the fact. "Nice Caduceus pen, sir."

"Thanks," he laughed. "You're the first one not to drop them in shock in more than a thousand years. I suppose your being half-asleep helps things. Okay, this first one is from Hecate – something to do with your mother's powers."

Daemon warily took the box and peered inside, only to find that it was virtually empty.

"It will fill with books and different things you'll need to learn the basics later," Hermes shrugged. "At least, that's what she said would happen. Anyways, this next one is a warning from a few of the others to let you know that you're not theirs. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to give names."

"I'm betting I know whose bright idea this was," he scowled as he saw what was in the box: a dead snake head.

"Hey," Hermes scolded, "This last one – well, I'd be careful with this one."

"what do you mean?" Daemon asked fearfully. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Well, it's not exactly… good… to attract the attention of my Uncle," he said carefully. "All he said was that you shouldn't open it until _after _your first capture-the-flag, and during the bonfire, when the others are talking about claiming. He also said to remain anonymous."

"My father?" Daemon asked, and Hermes shrugged.

"No idea," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Although I'd bet that any one of the others would have wanted a wizard for their kid. I know I would have if I'd known what they could do with two completely different lineages combined."

"I'm dangerous?" Daemon guessed, and Hermes grinned.

"Kid, you're beyond dangerous," he laughed. "You're as bad as Percy here, and that's saying something."

"It's an honor, Lord Hermes," Percy grinned and bowed. "Does this mean I meet your approval?"

"No," he scowled. "Well, I must be off. You know how busy and backed-up I get. Oh, and Daemon, don't trust the Ares cabin with the tour. I'd trust the Hermes cabin first."

"Of course," Daemon beamed, and was glad to finally have an adult in his life to give him proper advice that he would actually be able to use one day.

Naturally, the trio of Demigods arrived (with all of Daemon's things _literally _fitting inside a backpack, including what Hermes had given him), and the others all stared at their newcomer.

"Well, best get you to Chiron," Percy sighed. "Come on, kid."

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, Grover," a centaur said approaching them. "Just in time for capture the flag! Athena cabin is one the red team, Poseidon – well, you pick, Percy. Hm… why don't you sit this one out while Grover gives you the tour, little one?"

"With all due respect, sir," Daemon said carefully. "I'd kind of like to know where to put my things so they don't get stolen."

"Ah, that would be in my office," he said carefully. "The one place the Hermes cabin never goes to."

As good luck turned out, Percy and Annabeth's duo had won, and soon everyone was roasting marshmallows around the campfire in the arena. Seven demigods had appeared that day, with Daemon being the last of them, and only Daemon hadn't been claimed. The others began arguing about whose child he was, and soon another all-out war was about to commence.

"Chiron, sir," Daemon said carefully, "Lord Hermes said to open the box at the campfire when the others wanted to know my lineage. Is this what he meant?"

"Ah," he said, before blowing a conch horn to silence the campers. "Silence! Lord Hermes has already provided our answer."

"He's in the Hermes cabin?" one asked, and Chiron glared.

"No," he said shifting nervously. "Merely that something that was passed from Daemon's parent will answer it for us."

Daemon carefully opened the box to reveal a long black rod, made of what felt like iron, but it felt as though it belonged to him and only to him. He felt it connect, as though he'd been missing a part of his body his entire life. Without warning, a light burst from the end of it and a familiar skull appeared in the sky with a snake coming out of its mouth.

On instinct, his nightmare from that morning coming back, Daemon collapsed in an exhausted heap.

* * *

Ooh, have you figured it out yet? If not, don't worry. Chiron will announce it still.

Reviews please! You'll find out what the wand is made of later.


	5. Prince of!

Still down own either series that are featured in this crossover.

* * *

"Give him room," Chiron ordered, and the other students backed off immediately. Percy raced forward, channeling water to try to heal him, but was repelled back by shadows.

"Noo! Momma!" Daemon yelled, his eyes flying open, his nightmare recurring.

_Peace, my son_, a voice came into his head. _She is safe._

"Momma," he murmured, his body seizing up and arching in panic.

_She is safe,_ the voice repeated. _Palutena has her. Your mother is safe and out of harm's way. Now wake up, it is unfit for a Prince of My Kindgom to faint!_

_Lord Hades? _Daemon thought, but the connection was broken.

"Chiron," Percy said shocked, "What was that?"

"All hail Daemon, Son of Hades," Chiron said, and Daemon's blood seemed to melt and thaw in his veins, as though it belonged there once more. "Daemon, can you stand, child?"

"Water," he croaked, "Water."

"Here," Percy said channeling some to him, which he quickly drank, ignoring the salty taste of it. "You okay, little cousin?"

"The mark," he gasped, "Make it stop."

"It's already gone," Chiron said looking up. "Lady Artemis must have been unhappy to see it."

"Vol-" Daemon began, but clamped his mouth shut.

"Voldemort?" Grover asked, and Daemon jumped in panic.

"Don't say it! Don't say the name!" Daemon yelled, covering his ears. "He'll kill us all!"

"Somebody shut him up in a loony house," one of the Ares cabin kids yelled, and Daemon wheeled around pointing his wand at her.

"I don't know what this is made of," he growled, "but I'm not just some newbie you can walk all over! Mark my words, Ares cabin, you'll be getting a taste of hellfire once I'm through with you!"

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Clarisse yelled, and Daemon glared at her before a voice in his head appeared.

_Let it go. You can destroy her at another time. Ignore the Ares Cabin, they're a batch of "rash dunderheaded Gryffindors" as your mortal Uncle would have put it._

"I don't need an army to destroy a warthog-faced buffoon like you," Daemon spat, and the entire camp fell silent as they processed his words.

"You've just made an enemy of the Ares cabin kid," she grinned evilly. "Good luck with the toilets tomorrow – something tells me you'll be going in face-first."

"Something's telling me you'll be burned alive before I let that happen," Daemon growled. "Which cabin's mine? I want to go to bed, meet my cabin-mates."

"You have no cabin-mates," Percy said. "Well, unless Nico's in town."

"Nico? Nico DiAngelo?" Daemon asked, and the Poseidon Demigod nodded. "Holy Hades! Nico's my half-brother?"

"You bet," Percy grinned. "You're going to love it. Well, except for the… never mind, I'll let you figure it out."

"Huh?" Daemon asked as Chiron led him towards the Hades cabin. "So, this is the… Hades… Cabin…"

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as he stopped by. "You not like it?"

"It's too dark," he muttered. "is there some way to… to get a night light, or something? I can't stand…"

"The dark? You're afraid of _the dark_?" Percy asked before bursting into laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! MY MOTHER WAS TORTURED IN IT!" he yelled before crumpling up in a ball in his cabin and beginning to sob uncontrollably. "Momma… I didn't even get to remember her face properly… all I remember from her is her handwriting and her screaming in pain… and then all I remember is someone else screaming in pain from the same thing, a man, but he had tried to help me… but it-it hurts so much… I've always been alone in this world, and now…"

"I think it's time I tried to get a visit from your brother," Percy said before sitting down. "Chiron will let me stay here if you permit it. You're the head of the cabin, you know. You can set the rules of the cabin, and do almost anything you want inside. you even get to decide who has a sleepover in here or not!"

"I-I want my mom," Daemon sobbed. "I just want to see my mom's face, just once!"

"I know how you feel," Percy said putting his arm around him. "I saw my mom get turned into gold sand just before I came to camp. I honestly thought she was dead, so I kept crying my eyes out all alone in my cabin. To make it worse, the Ares kids were using my mom's disappearance to make my life hell. No offense meant to your dad, of course."

"Sometimes I wonder why dad didn't just let a bunch of corpses raise me," Daemon admitted. "anything would be better than this!"

"Not really," Percy said. "I was raised by my mom, and my life was still turned into a big huge mess. I had cyclopes coming and finding me, even when I was five years old, did you know that?"

"No," Daemon sniffled. "But I want to go home."

"This is your home," Percy said squeezing Daemon's shoulders. "Your dad's Hades, your mom's probably dead from what you're saying, you have no other siblings to go live with – you're stuck with us."

"Your mom was nice," Daemon said, and Percy smiled.

"Yeah, mom's like that," he chuckled. "You're not the first newbie she's taken in for a few nights. Our apartment is like a rest stop in case weary demigods need to rest just before getting to camp. You're the first real child of Hades born since World War II, did you know?"

"But-but Nico," Daemon protested, before realizing it glumly. "Was hidden like me."

"Yeah, in the Lotus Casino," Percy sighed heavily. "There's another one, you know. I recognize the outside as Stygian Iron, but I wonder what's inside…"

"I don't know," Daemon sobbed, curling up into a ball. "It hurts inside…"

"Yeah," Percy said running his hand through Daemon's hair. "But I'll tell you what – I'll train you myself. Then nobody can complain."

"Percy, time for bed!" Chiron ordered as he knocked on the door.

"He can stay if he wants," Daemon croaked out.

"No, Daemon, he needs to go back to the Poseidon cabin," Chiron scolded through the door. "No exceptions during the first week of a new cabin leader's rule."

"Thanks for trying," Daemon sniffled before Percy hugged him close.

"Take care," he said rubbing Daemon's back. "I'll be back in the morning for you."

"Percy," Chiron warned. "I won't tell you again."

"Coming," he called out, and placed a jar of water, one that shone in the night. "I hope it works all night for you."

Daemon felt more alone as Percy left, but was startled to find that the water shone out quite a bit, making the cabin less dreary than before, and more illuminated.

"Daemon," Chiron said from outside. "I need you to come with me."

"That depends on where to," he said getting out of bed and opening the cabin door. "Where?"

"To the school that most others would go to as a student with your mother's abilities," he said, "You need to hear what the headmaster has to reveal about your future."

Daemon sighed before bowing his head in defeat, and following Chiron out to a black portal.

"Shadow travel," Chiron said before changing back into wheelchair mode. "Come, before he finishes explaining it to your cousin through your mother."

Daemon followed silently, knowing that if this was happening, he would probably be going to this school in the next year or so.

* * *

So, Daemon's a Hades Demigod. His wand is, indeed, Stygian iron on the outside. The inside? You'll see.

Reviewers get a sneak peek!


	6. Clarisse Problem

Still don't own.

* * *

"Hey! We got an intruder near the boundary, Clarisse! Care to go get rid of him and see if he's really a demigod or not?" one Ares cabin member joked, and Daemon jumped up and ran to the boundary.

Unfortunately, Clarisse was faster, and so she beat him there. But when Daemon got there, he saw that Clarisse was beating the tar out of a black-haired boy, with a blonde girl and a red haired girl with him. He didn't know who these were, but he instinctively protected them from harm in any way possible.

"Hey! Clarisse! Your mug is so ugly it makes Medusa look like a supermodel for Victoria's Secret!" he yelled, and the angered Ares demigod rounded on him.

"You," she growled as she turned to him. "You're dead!"

Daemon dodged carefully as she went to attack him. As much as she was superior, he was smaller and more agile, and very much more capable of out-maneuvering her somehow. She roared with rage, and he felt a jolt of electricity go through him at a high voltage.

"Clarisse!" Chiron yelled from within the boundary. "We do not attack our fellow campers! Get back here this minute!"

"Once this little brat learns his lesson about not insulting the Ares cabin," she called back, and Daemon immediately felt his vision blur before Clarisse yelled out in pain and fear.

"Get your hands off of my son," a female growled, and Daemon could have sworn he was hearing things as he felt Clarisse's hands get slightly sweaty. "Are you deaf, daughter of Ares? Get your hands off of my son, or I'll destroy you myself! With or without Lady Palutena's permission!"

"So that's where you went," Chiron mused, "Your son seems to think you abandoned him for no reason."

"I'd have died if I hadn't gone to Lady Palutena," she said simply. "I had almost died giving birth to his younger half-sister after her birth father's top servant decided to torture me that night that I was forced to give Daemon up to protect him."

"So, that is why his fear is what it is," Chiron said as he glared at Clarisse. "I will handle the daughter of Ares, messenger of Palutena. Could you give her my regards when you return?"

"Of course, Chiron," the woman said before bringing out her own weapon. "Don't make me use this, brat. I will if you don't unhand my son."

"You-You're an angel, a messenger of Palutena," she gaped, "There should be no way your son's a demigod! It's physically impossible, and a Hades Demigod at that!"

"He was claimed?" she asked, and Chiron nodded. "Why and how?"

"It is mandatory," he said, "Percy Jackson made it a stipulation on the Greek Gods to claim all their children and send them to camp as safely as possible."

"I see," she said curtly. "A word alone with my son, then?"

"Of course," he said stamping his foot. "Clarisse, go to my office, now. You and I are going to talk about what you've done."

"Yes, sir," she moaned before leaving and going into the camp while throwing Daemon onto the ground in an unmoving heap.

"Daemon," the woman said as she rushed forwards to kneel beside her child. "Daemon, baby, can you hear me?"

"Mom?" he asked, looking up confused.

"Yes, it's me, baby," she said running her hands through his hair, her eyes looking over him and drinking him in greedily and hungrily.

"You're Palutena's," he said softly, "You're one of the few mortals she accepted, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said softly, "She agreed upon it after I was attacked by your mortal Uncle's master. Simply put, your half-sister through me is elsewhere fulfilling her own prophecy."

"But why did you leave me? Why couldn't you have taken me with you that night?" he sobbed, leaning onto her shoulder. "What did they do to you to hurt you so much?"

"I'm so sorry, baby," she murmured as she held him close for the first time since she'd left him. "I knew that it was only a matter of time until another monster showed up. this one happened to have taken over a witch's being, and… and I'm sure you remember all the screaming from that night. It was the Cruciatus curse, one of three illegal ones labeled the Unforgivable Curses. It has tortured people into insanity before."

"I still have nightmares about it," he sobbed, and she rocked him back and forth gently.

"Shh, baby," she soothed, "You'll be fine. I made sure that you would only go to homes that were able to hide and protect you. That's why I asked your father to hide you in the lotus casino for… let's see, I was fifteen when you were born, nineteen when Eileen was born, and she's twelve now, so… four plus twelve is sixteen, but you're ten, so you were there for six years."

"But why? Why couldn't I have been let out like Percy?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, baby," she said quickly, "Your father sent Alecto to put you there and get you out."

"So that's why he sometimes looked like a Kindly One," he murmured, and she smiled softly.

"I'm so proud of how you've gotten so many of the Greek Myths memorized," she gushed, "But right now, we need to focus. Do you have a wand? Of course not, you haven't got a letter from Hogwarts yet."

"Dad sent me one," Daemon said holding it up, and she gaped at it.

"Stygian Iron and… Cerberus hair… how very interesting of his choice," she said quietly. "A very interesting choice. You are rash, but protective, like Cerberus, and sensitive like the hairs on a dog when it comes to insults and injuries. Your father put your personality in there perfectly with his weapon ingredient of choice."

"The Stygian Iron," Daemon said, and she nodded. "But momma, did you mean it in the letter?"

"Every word," she nodded and held him closer to her, and Daemon's eyes widened as he saw a portal open.

"Sarah, we need to return to Lady Palutena," the male angel said, and she turned around before nodding.

"I'm coming," she nodded before turning back to Daemon. "Episkey Maxima."

Daemon gasped as all of his injuries were immediately healed.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't keep you longer," she said sadly. "Please understand that I did it to protect you."

"I wouldn't normally forgive you," he said coldly, before his tone lightened a bit. "but I remember all too well that night and what could have happened. You'd have had to abandon me anyways, and I'd have been madder if you'd done it after creating so many memories with me, so… it would've been inevitable anyways. The less amount of memories there are of you means the less pain there was growing up and people asking about me and why I was there. I forgive you."

"Oh, Daemon," she sobbed and held him close. "You have no idea how much this means to me… Be good, and try not to get your butt kicked by Clarisse again. I can't go into the camp like you can."

"I will," he said softly as she left. "And I'll make sure Clarisse gets what's coming to her. But first…"

Daemon knelt beside the unconscious trio of his fellow spell casters.

* * *

So, how do you think he gets her back?

Please review, I need to know if you liked his wand's elements.


	7. Getting Them to Camp

Still don't own.

* * *

"Hey," Daemon said, shaking the blonde one. "Hey, wake up."

"Huh?" the male began waking, and Daemon took a few moments to study his round face before turning back to the two girls. "Who're you? Where'd the brute go?"

"Clarisse is back at camp," Daemon said like it was obvious. "Who's your parent?"

"Frank and Alice Longbottom," the male said, "I'm Neville."

"Molly and Arthur Weasley," the redhead said getting up slowly. "Name's Ginny, and the one you're trying to wake is Luna. Her dad is Xenophilius Lovegood."

"And her mother?" Daemon asked, and the two looked between each other. "Huh. Must be like me then. I wonder if she can cross the boundaries…"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked confused, "Where are we?"

"Long Island," Daemon said like it was obvious. "Why? How'd you guys get here?"

"Portkey," they said like it was obvious. "We got a letter from Professor – I mean, _Headmaster_ Snape, about coming here for some kid who was supposed to start school in the fall."

"Snape," Daemon repeated, and the trio nodded.

"The Greasy Git of the Dungeons is known even here? Wow," Ginny snorted.

"What did you just call my Uncle?" Daemon snarled, his eyes reminding them of the very pits of hell. "I want to know what you just called him and why. Answer me!"

"Easy," Neville said putting his hands up. "Everybody calls him that back at Hogwarts. He rarely leaves the Dungeons of the school for anything but meals or staff meetings, and his hair is greasy, and to be honest, he can be a bit of a git sometimes. He scares the crap out of me."

"He was your boggart for Merlin's sake, Neville! _Of course _he's going to terrify you," Ginny said putting her hands on her hips. "Now I believe you said something about him being your uncle? Care to explain that, kid?"

"My name isn't 'kid', it's Daemon," the demigod snapped angrily, "and it's easy. He and my mom are siblings, alongside a third one who has been missing since they were five."

"Bloody hell!" Ginny yelled, "What is it with all these Snape kids showing up all of a sudden? First Kiru in my second year, then Eileen last year, and now this one!"

"Wait, you know my half-sister?" Daemon asked, grabbing onto her robes. "Where is she? Where's my sister?"

"Which one?" Neville asked, and Daemon glared at him. "Kiru went through some sort of portal at the end of Headmaster Dumbledore's funeral. Eileen went with her, but was sent to some weird place called Underland."

"So that's what mom meant," Daemon muttered, "They both must have gone to…"

"Gone to what?" Ginny asked, and he shook his head.

"None of your business," he said darkly. "Come on. let's see if Chiron will let you stay."

Daemon huffed and heaved Luna up over his shoulders, carrying her almost piggy-back into the camp through the boundaries. Neville and Ginny protested when they reached the gate, and Daemon looked back at them.

"Ugh," he moaned. "Crap. Um… I, Daemon Snape, give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood?"

The two stumbled forwards, so Daemon guessed he'd done something right for once. He led them forwards, through the circle of cabins, with most of the other campers staring before moving on, and he stopped at Chiron's office, where his scolding and lecturing Clarisse could be heard profoundly.

"He's busy chewing Clarisse out for something," Percy said from behind them and taking Luna off of Daemon's shoulder. "What can I help you with, Daemon?"

"Thanks, Percy," he sighed and began rubbing his sore shoulders. "What do I do with normal mortals?"

"You let them in?" he asked, and Daemon nodded. "Why?"

"They're like me, I figured I could use a tutor," he shrugged. "You know, like me and my mom."

"Oh," Percy said, looking at the two. "All three of them?"

Daemon nodded, and the group was silent for a moment.

"She's a demigod," Daemon said, looking at Luna. "I'm not sure who her parent is yet, though."

"Hypno, maybe?" Percy chuckled, before the two others glared. "Just a speculation."

"No, this group got beat up by Clarisse, me included," Daemon said popping his shoulders. "That's why Chiron's chewing her out. That and she disobeyed him directly."

"Ouch!" Percy winced, "She electrocuted you then. How are you standing?"

"My mom works for Palutena," Daemon said quietly, "That's why I haven't been able to see her. She's been there for years, since my little – well, older than me now since I was in the casino – sister was born. She supposedly died in childbirth."

Percy nodded before looking at Luna and walking calmly towards the infirmary. Daemon sighed before sitting down in the mess hall and looking around. Neville and Ginny were standing and looking around as well, their brows furrowed in confusion and discomfort at their surroundings. Soon, the conch sounded for dinner, and Daemon ate alone at the Hades Table after giving his offering to whichever god or goddess saw fit to reunite him with his mother. But all were astonished when Chiron stood up and announced the arrival of the two new guests and asked for volunteer cabins whose names weren't Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, or Apollo. Daemon looked around to find nobody else wanting to vouch for them, and quite a few were protesting (mostly from the cabins mentioned) that the two "guests" should be kicked out of the camp since they weren't welcome.

"I'll vouch," Daemon said standing up. "If it's permitted for me to, Chiron, since I haven't had a quest yet."

"I'd prefer a more experienced camper to take them in," he said shuffling his hooves. "However, since nobody else seems to want to take them in – ah, Percy, how nice of you to join us. Is this the young Demigod Daemon carried in, then?"

"Yes, sir," Percy said before leading Luna to the front. The others all stared as an owl appeared above Luna's head, and she was claimed by Athena. "Well, that solves that problem."

"Welcome to the Athena cabin, Luna," Annabeth said kindly. "I'm the leader of the cabin since I'm the one who's been here the longest and taken the most quests."

"The Nargles are a bit happy around you lot," she said mysteriously, and the other Athena cabin-mates wondered how in the world they all had the same mother as this one.

"It's all in the upbringing," Annabeth reminded them in greek.

"Well, Percy, would you like to vouch for these two?" Chiron asked, and the Poseidon demigod shook his head.

"No thanks, Chiron," he said putting up his hands. "I mean, I will if nobody else wants them, but I think they should stay with Daemon and help him learn his mother's trade."

"My thoughts exactly," the Hades demigod muttered.

"Too bad," a voice said from behind them. "They're leaving camp, all three of them. Now."

* * *

Dun dun duuun! Who do you think it is? Dionysus? Or a Death Eater?

Review please!


	8. Traitors

Still don't own.

* * *

Daemon and the other demigods whirled to find a tall man in pure black robes staring back at them, and the trio of newcomers gulped in pure terror.

"Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom, come here. We're leaving," he snapped, and the trio immediately looked at each other in pure terror.

"I don't know who you think you are," Percy growled, "But you're not getting these three without a fight. I don't even think you're a demigod."

"Damn right he's not one," Clarisse beamed. "I sent him a letter with a little help from Lord Hermes."

"You," Daemon snarled, sauntering forwards with his wand raised.

"You're a wizard," the man said calculating, "Who is your parent?"

"Hades," he growled, pointing his wand at the one in black, who had paled seemingly further than his normal, and Daemon felt a strange sense of déjà vu, like he knew this newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Headmaster of Hogwarts," the man said, and Daemon froze mid-stride. "And you?"

"Daemon," he said vaguely. "You knew my mum, then."

"I doubt it," Clarisse sneered. "Your mom's a bitch. This man is one of the strongest wizards over in Europe. You've been in the states your whole life, brat."

"That's a lie!" Daemon yelled, "I was born in Paris!"

"Your mother… her initials are S.E.S, aren't they?" Severus asked, pointing his wand at Daemon, who furrowed his brow in confusion before nodding. "He was telling the truth – he did let me come to see you."

"What?" the trio of students asked before Daemon tilted his head in confusion.

"Daemon," Severus said calmly, "I'm your Uncle. Rather, your _mortal _uncle, your mother's older brother. I highly doubt I'm a Greek God since I'm in the camp."

"Uncle Severus?" Daemon asked, appalled, and the potions master nodded. "Okay. Great. Then why didn't you raise me when my mother abandoned me?"

"I wasn't allowed to," he said frowning. "I was a teenager myself, barely of adult age. Your mother was still… she was too young to be a mother, even I knew that. we both knew that we were both too young to properly care for you, and there was a war going on at the time that I was caught in the middle of."

"You're a Death Eater," Daemon muttered, and severus nodded.

"However," the adult wizard said calmly. "I'd like to speak with you alone, if that is permitted by the camp rules."

"Get out of our mess hall!" the Athena cabin yelled as they saw Luna's terror rise.

"Come on," Daemon grinned evilly. "I'm head of my cabin, the Hades Cabin. We're sorted into cabins by which god or goddess our parent is."

"I can tell," he said tartly as he walked into the Hades cabin a few minutes later. "Nice interior."

"Each cabin is supposed to represent the god or goddess well," he shrugged. "This one has skeletons everywhere alongside a bunch of what looks like blank gravestones on the wall. You were saying?"

"I'm a spy for the light," Severus said, and Daemon's eyebrows skyrocketed. "No lie. I've been a spy for Dumbledore ever since I was twenty, when you were three. I couldn't raise you, as I didn't want the Dark Lord trying to use your powers for his own purposes. You are not the only one that I have failed to raise properly – your cousin Kiru, your half-sister Eileen – who is a daughter of aforementioned Dark Lord – I wasn't even able to speak to my own sisters without being tortured by him."

"So it's not your fault," he said locking his fingers with each other. "Then how can I help destroy this Dark Lord you fear so much?"

"I'm working as a spy against him, but I'll need you to just do as you would if you were normal," he said simply, "Go on assignments for Chiron, beat up Clarisse – I recommend turning her hair into snakes, or even set her drinks on fire or give her a sneezing or sniffling potion – or even to just train with the Poseidon demigod."

"Right," Daemon nodded. "So, this will be easy. Chiron already explained kind of what you had meant before in your office."

"I must go," Severus said clutching his left forearm. "He calls. The spell you'll need to send the trio back is 'Portkis'. I'd give you a different weapon, but I don't have one of celestial bronze or of Stygian Iron."

"Just raise me once this huge mess is over," Daemon snapped with a sneer, and the potions master sneered right back before apparating out of the camp and to Malfoy Manor.

Later that night, when Ginny and Neville were situated in the cabin's bunks, they were asking him a barrage of questions. They were also trying to pry into the Snape private life, which Daemon quickly dismissed with a remark of "no human knows where all the Snape family members are, not even Voldy or Kiru" at which they shut up. It was true, to a degree. Severus knew the general locations of the Snape family members, just not the exact locations in the other worlds. Although he _did _know the prophecy, which was a plus for the clan.

The trio was soon fast asleep, only to be startled awake by the door quietly open. Silently, whoever had entered covered Daemon's mouth, gagged him, and dragged him out of the cabin. Neville and Ginny looked at each other fearfully before returning to sleep, promising they'd tell Percy and Annabeth what had happened the next morning.

But their chance never came, because the Ares cabin blocked their path, constantly barring their way to the two Demigods, alongside the other cabins who had wanted them gone. Finally, sick of it, Neville and Ginny went back to the Hades cabin to wait it out. When there that night, however, the intruder again came in, this time binding and gagging them as well.

The two struggled until they were rendered unconscious by their unseen enemy.

* * *

I'm sure you think you know who it is, but it's not who you think.

Review, please!


	9. Search Party

Still don't own.

* * *

"How could you?" he yelled at the cabin, and they cringed in fear. "Do you realize who is missing? The only resident son of Hades in the camp is missing and has been missing for three days! And none of you has the slightest idea or care as to where he is? What in the names of the gods has gotten into you all?"

"Nothing," they said, and his rage grew. He turned red in the face quickly, and stormed off to find their resident centaur.

"Chiron," he called out, and he turned from where he was organizing the search party. "The Ares and Hephaestus cabins won't help us!"

"I know, Mr. DiAngelo," he said calmly, "But we can't give up yet. We'll have Percy check the water alongside the water nymphs, the Apollo cabin will be split up since he is the god of medicine, and the others will be split up in accordance to their abilities. Those who are good with Pegasi, take to the skies."

"And leave no stone unturned if he can hide under or behind it," Nico commanded, and the other demigods nodded before scattering out. "I'll take one Apollo newbie with me and I'll go search the woods."

"I haven't been all the way honest," the small Apollo girl said scared. "Clarisse was real mean to one of my older brothers."

"You know where he is," Nico's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

"I only know where he was two days ago," she said quickly, "she said that if we ever told anyone, she'd send us on a one way ticket to Hades."

"No surprise there," Nico growled. "Which way was he in before?"

"This way," she said as she led him down a particularly dark and dangerous path.

Percy, meanwhile, was gathering all the water nymphs. One in particular was grouchy, and had yelled out how her river was filled with blood. Percy immediately charged to that river and dove in, searching frantically for Daemon. He found the blood, and the source was indeed the tiny Demigod.

"Daemon!" he yelled out, and the Hades demigod's head rolled to the side like a wayward beach ball. "I don't believe it. No, no, no! This can't be happening! Daemon!"

He ran forwards, healing Daemon's wounds as he propelled his younger cousin upwards, only to stop as a chain and ball held him down. Percy's rage grew and he channeled the water at it and willed it to be so sharp and powerful that it broke the chain. He again propelled them upwards, and began healing Daemon as he administered First Aid as best he could. He was beside the water, and so he was quickly making work of the younger male's injuries. He brought his whistle to his lips and quickly blew out the SOS signal – the one that would alert the others that Daemon had been found.

Nico stared at the cave in horror. Blood was everywhere, and pieces of bones were also lying scattered on the floor. To his horror, pieces of flesh and even a few teeth were on the ground scattered. The duo stared in horror as vomit and stool was also found, followed by a small patch of damp earth that reeked of urine. He wheeled around and raced out of the cave to vomit. As he caught his breath, he heard the SOS signal, one that meant a Demigod had been rescued. He whistled for Mrs. O'Leary, who bounded towards him with a bark, and he immediately got on her back and brought the Apollo demigod with him.

She bounded forward, and he found himself next to Percy, who was trying to heal an extremely badly injured Daemon, who looked like he was barely alive.

"What happened?" Nico asked, "Did you find the culprit?"

"No," he scowled, "Did you find where he was hidden?"

"Yes," Nico scowled, "I'll have to show Chiron, though I hate to. Those conditions… it was torture just looking at them…"

Percy shuddered before continuing to try to heal Daemon.

"Pieces of his bones are missing," Percy realized, and Nico closed his eyes.

"Oh Gods," he breathed, "I saw bone fragments on the ground in the cave… but I hoped they weren't…"

"We have to tell Chiron," Percy said darkly as the Centaur bounded up worriedly. "Chiron, Nico found where they were hiding him. He-he's got bones missing! What do we do? I can't heal him like this the whole way!"

"We need to get him to the infirmary," Nico panicked, and Chiron shook his head.

"The witch and wizard that aren't demigods are brewing a potion in the Hades cabin," he said calmly, "I was told it was to help people re-grow their bones. Apparently a person by the title of 'Half-Blood Prince' has been sending instruction books to Daemon to help him learn how to better his wizard career, even if only in Potions for now."

"How long until it's ready? How long until it works?" Nico asked fearfully, and Percy went back to trying to reset the bones and to heal the tissue surrounding them.

"It will be ready by the time we get him to the Hades cabin," Chiron said as Percy lifted Daemon's unconscious body up. "It will work overnight. They've set up a portkey to allow a medical witch to come and keep an eye on him for the night."

"Good idea," Percy nodded before carefully lifting Daemon a smidge higher so Chiron could carry him back to the camp. "We'll find the culprits. From what Nico says, the Apollo cabin should have a shrewd idea of who did it and why."

"Good work, boys," Chiron said as he galloped off with Daemon in his arms.

Nico and Percy looked at each other before hopping on Mrs. O'Leary's back and having her shadow-travel back to the cabin ring, where all the other campers were now gathering and trying to figure out who was guilty of the kidnapping.

"I've got an idea," Percy whispered, eyeing the guilty cabin in question, who was glancing around fearfully. "I'm sure the head of the cabin wouldn't mind a little two-on-one talk as heads of cabins."

"Okay, so, Skele-Grow should have his bones mended by the end of the night," the medical witch said carefully eyeing the centaur. "I'd like to keep an eye on him, just in case. I've never seen a case so bad as his."

"Of course," Chiron said, "However, his brother will be remaining in the cabin with him. Camp rules, I can't bend them."

"I understand," the elderly woman said as Neville and Ginny looked at her fearfully. "You two need to be going back to school. Now. Portkis! Take the paper, now."

The two grabbed the paper and with a flash of light they were gone. The Medical Witch sighed before conjuring a chair – startled by its skeletal appearance – to sit in. She gave Chiron a look that said I-don't-even-want-to-know-how-this-cabin-works and sat down to find that it was very, very hard, as cold and hard as a gravestone.

"I'm afraid that even though I'm a descendant of Apollo," she said at length, "I don't understand how there were so many cabins added to the camp."

"A deal was made with a hero of Olympus," Chiron smiled, "he wanted _all _the Greek Gods represented, even the minor ones, and also that each child was to be claimed by their parent."

"How noble," she smiled, "where is the hero now?"

"Somewhere in the camp," Chiron shrugged. "Poseidon knows what Percy does when he's angry, because I, alongside the whole camp, most certainly don't."

"Surely his girlfriend would know," she reasoned, and he nodded.

"Possible," he conceded. "I need to go outside and make sure all Hades doesn't break loose in the camp. Zeus only knows what on earth would happen if Mr. D. and I weren't here to keep them all from killing each other…"

* * *

So, yeah, Daemon's hurt and now Madame Pomfrey has to go help him. Good reading?

Review please! Reviewers get a free virtual Golden Drachma!


	10. Death Eaters

Still don't own. I give any reviewers what I have promised them. Gold Drachmas, I think.

* * *

"Percy, Nico, Sarah, what do you know?" Chiron asked the trio, and the tiny Apollo girl spilled her guts, and told him everything that she knew. His tail swished angrily as he listened, and Nico and Percy could have sworn he had begun muttering swear words in ancient Greek.

Nico and Percy then went on with what they saw, did, and encountered in their different locations, and the two were shocked at what they heard. The three demigods were silent, before Chiron finally broke the icy-cold air.

"I will need to call a cabin leader meeting," he said darkly, "And implement a new rule, as well as a new punishment. Dessert and privilege removal are not strict enough punishments for this. I wonder if the gods will allow corporal punishment for this."

"What about Public humiliation?" Nico asked slyly, and Chiron blinked at him. "come on! if one person tries to kill a cabin member, the person in question will have to fight the cabin mates of the person they tried to kill!"

"That sounds fair," Percy reasoned. "But so long as the person in question doesn't get killed. But what if it's more than one person who created the problem?"

"Come," Chiron said darkly, and the two gathered alongside the rest of the terrified camp at the Ampitheater.

"QUIET!" Dionysus roared angrily, and there was only a cough after his word.

"Thank you, Mr. D," Chiron said calmly. "Now, as you all know, a fellow Demigod has gone missing. I can now report that he has been found, albeit in critical and life-threatening conditions, as well as the place of his detainment for the past two days. There were two witnesses of the location. Nico, son of Hades, and Sarah, daughter of Apollo, step forward and tell the camp what you saw. When they're done, Percy, son of Poseidon, tell the camp what you saw when you rescued Daemon."

The two launched into their tale, Sarah even including the threats (although she didn't _dare _mention which cabin it was), and Nico went into every little gruesome detail of the cave, and even pointing out that he'd seen equal conditions only in Tartarus before. Some of the campers gasped in horror, while others gaped in shock, and the cabin that had done the threatening simply glared at him with a dark glee. When Nico couldn't say any more, he turned to Percy and nodded, who recounted his tale of the rescue, in very explicit detail, even telling how the river was dyed pink with the blood, and that Daemon was still on death's doorstep even though Percy had been using water to heal Daemon as best he could.

Once the tales were finished, Chiron dismissed the trio and began to implement the new rule – that any cabin or persons intentionally threatening the life of another camper with violence with little or no provocation at all, and not on the battlefield or during training, would be punished severely. Also, they'd lose all dessert for a month, lose all contact with those of the other cabins, and be publicly fighting _all _of the cabin-mates of the demigod whose life had been threatened. As a rule of thumb, if the Demigod was alone in the cabin, then they'd be fighting their assailant once they were healed, only the demigod who had done the threatening would be without a weapon or a shield. The other demigods shuddered, with the natural exception of the Ares cabin, and immediately began to murmur fearfully. Never before had the life of a fellow demigod been placed in such blatant danger, and never before had the cabins intentionally try to kill another camper, not even the Ares cabin. Granted, the Ares cabin loved to make life a living Hades for the others, but never had they tried to kill anyone. At least not until now.

"Also," Chiron continued, "If the guilty party does not step forward and claim responsibility for what they've done to the leader of the Hades cabin, as well as the threats against the Apollo cabin, said party _will _be punished so severely that even Lord Hades will be able to feel the aftershocks."

The campers cowered in fear. Never before had Chiron been heard to be so angry at something, but then again, never before had something like this occurred.

"You have until I count to three," Chiron growled, and one of the Aphrodite girls stood up.

"I think I speak for everyone in the band when I say that children of Hades aren't welcome here," she said proudly, and Clarisse stood up calmly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I second that notion," she called out.

"We shall see who the attackers are when Daemon wakes up," Dionysus said with a dismissal wave of his hand.

"But, Mr. D," Chiron protested, "There is the possibility that that may never happen!"

"So? Let Apollo and old Corpse-breath deal with him when that time comes," he snapped before dismissing everybody.

Nico remained in the Hades cabin, keeping a vigilant watch over his only younger brother, and left his side only when Percy came to his side to relieve him. This continued for days, with the duo easing pain-relieving potions down Daemon's throat whenever they would wear off. Every so often, nectar would be given, but only in small sips so that Daemon wouldn't burst into flames.

"It's been two weeks," Percy sighed, "How much longer?"

"I don't know," Nico said, "He's still got an aura of near-death about him. It hasn't changed at all."

"I wonder when he'll wake up. we can't exactly identify his attackers without him being awake," Percy scowled, "And Chiron's getting edgy. To be honest I'm surprised nobody else in the camp is worried aside from us and the Athena cabin."

"everybody hates Hades," Nico shrugged, "It's been that way since I started camp, and you know it. But I will tell you this much – my dad is _not _happy. He plans on sending the Kindly ones or a hellhound or two out after the ones who did it just to show them how it feels. Oh, he was so mad, he's still mad. I think it's obvious to see that Daemon's mom was the first one he'd let bear his kids in a long time. she must have really been talented and smart and beautiful for him to break the alliance."

"He said he was born in Paris," Percy said, "it wasn't in the states, so it kept him somewhat safer from Zeus and Poseidon's watchful eyes."

"They broke it too," Nico reminded him, "Look at you and Thalia!"

"That's true," Percy conceded. "But Hades hid Daemon, even though he may very well have been the one of my prophecy."

"No," Nico said countering it, "He already had a prophecy – two, actually – to fulfill. One prophecy was given in our world and one prophecy in his mom's world. Although both won't happen until it's at the same time, which will be at the end of the war that his mom's world is in right now. Something to do with a Lord Voldemort."

An immediate effect was found upon the barriers around Camp Half-Blood, and the half-bloods raced out to find a mob of Death Eaters at their doorstep. They smiled and began shooting arrows at them, the satyrs using their reeds to play reeds, and even Chiron went to see what was going on.

"You dare say his name! Send out the coward who dares to say his name!" one screamed, and Daemon was immediately awake, his eyes flying open.

"Her," he gasped, "It's her!"

He scrambled up, his anger fueling his energy and motions, and he raced towards the insane black-haired woman with his wand in hand.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to my mother," he growled as the demigods made way for him.

"Aw, look at this! A wee little brat thinks he can take us all on!" she squealed, "Cruccio!"

Daemon tapped the ground with his wand, and a corpse appeared out of the ground.

"Ooh! Another Necromancer!" another one jeered, "What's the matter, little guy? Too scared to summon more?"

"Cruccio!" Daemon yelled angrily, willing the curly-haired woman to writhe in so much pain that she would be joining Hades. She screamed, and fell to the ground in a writhing heap. "Cruccio!"

"Impossible!" another yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Not my brother you don't!" Nico yelled and summoned an army of corpses. "As a son of Hades, I command you to protect my fellow son of Hades, but not to get in his way of casting spells!"

"Cruccio!" Daemon yelled, and the curly-haired woman writhed in an immense pain.

After a few more minutes of this, she screamed, and her choke was cut off by a strange choking. Daemon let his wand fall, and felt his body grow weak as he finally got his revenge for what this woman had done to his mother that fateful night when he'd been in diapers.

"Cruccio!" she yelled, and Daemon dropped to the ground unconscious and in white-hot pain.

* * *

So, yes, Death Eaters show up and get their butts handed to them by demigods.

Review, please! Reviewers get to see inside Daemon's mind!


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Due to a mass of complaints - namely from my parents - I have decided to go through the future chapters and sift through them, writing tiny pieces at a time.

the reason for this is that I am at a particularly nasty point in college, and I am struggling to make the grades that I need to keep my scholarship. Therefore, any and all fanfics I am writing are now on hold until I can settle down during my days of Thanksgiving Vacation, and then it is back to being on Hiatus for a while until I can settle down after exams.

Please note that this is only temporary, and I am so very sorry for the inconviences! I promise I'll make it up to you when I can finally get back to uploading!

Thank you!

RabidOrochimaruOtaku


End file.
